Dreaming of the Skies She'll Never See
by Aurora-Boring-Alis
Summary: I can no longer be by your side, but, please know that I am always with you. Believe that in the darkness of night, while you lay asleep, in your dreams of endless absolution, I will come to you once again. For as long as the stars shine in the night, I will always be there. I promise you. [Rewrite of Blaze and Silver's final goodbye from 06. Unintended Silvaze.]


"Blaze, I know how to end Iblis."

The cat's eyes immediately met the hedgehog's. "You've said that before, Silver." She said.

"I know I have."

"You've also said that before."

"Blaze, c'mon, I've got it right this time."

Blaze crossed her arms, shaking her head. "Silver, we've had this exact conversation before. The last time you said you knew how to seal Iblis away, you almost cost us our lives."

The hedgehog pouted as his gaze narrowed. "How was I supposed to know that he could shoot fireballs at us?" He muttered under this breath.

Blaze turned to Silver. "Regardless, if you are certain we can stop him, tell me. We promised that we would stop him, at all costs, did we not?"

Silver's eyes shut as he sighed. _At all costs... If only she knew the price..._ His hands clenched, emitting a turquoise aura. "Sonic the Hedgehog isn't the Iblis Trigger. We don't need to change the past, Blaze."

The princess stayed quiet, her eyes focused on Silver. "Iblis' Flames of Disaster can be kept dormant in someone's soul. If they're fatally wounded, Iblis will cease to exist! I can paralyze the flames with my powers, and then seal them inside-"

"Silver," Blaze said, her voice growing stern.

"M-My soul." He said. "You can then take the Chaos Emeralds... And you can turn into Burning Blaze and... And..."

"Silver, you are my best friend." She said. "I don't want to do this to you..."

"But we promised that we do whatever we could to save the world!" He pleaded, grabbing her hands. "It will only take a minute! I know the mantra down pat, all you have to do is take the Chaos Emeralds, go Burning Blaze and then use their energy to stop me!"

The princess's eyes met Silver's. "Please Blaze... It's for everyone." He begged.

She let out a rocky sigh, gently shaking her head. "You're still so naive." She murmured. "But... I've always liked that about you."

Silver gave her a sad smile, as he held out his hand to her. "For the good of the world?" Silver proposed.

"For the good of the world." Blaze agreed, taking his hand.

* * *

The two had blasted through Flame Core, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. "We've got to hurry!" Blaze exclaimed. "I can sense his flames; they're growing!"

Silver nodded as the two came to a chasm, overlooking a steaming pit of hot magma. The hot air hit the two like a ton of bricks, dazing them. Once Blaze had regained herself, much faster than Silver, she saw the horrible beast, ready to strike at them. Blaze grabbed Silver's arm and tugged him behind a shield of rock.

Iblis launched an attack as Silver came to, and thanked his partner. The two quickly began leaping from pillar to pillar, evading Iblis' attacks and using Silver's psychokenesis to extinguish Iblis' flames.

 _This is the last time I will fight Iblis._ _But it will also be the last time I fight alongside Silver… Once Iblis had been sealed inside Silver, the two would cease to exist, and I will return as princess once again._ Blaze thought. _I remember when I first met Silver, and when we promised to save the world at any costs…_

The capital city had been destroyed by Iblis' flames, causing people to flee away. Blaze and Silver had been divided together, and eventually, became friends. One night, when Iblis' attacks had been particularly bad, the two had lain awake in their beds. That was when Blaze learned of Silver's late parents and his extraordinary powers. The two had talked late into the night, and when Iblis' attacks crashed overhead, the two had linked hands, huddled together and promised that they would save the world.

"Take this!" Silver yelled, sending a powerful blast of energy towards Iblis. The attack paralysed the beast, allowing Blaze to cue up the final blow: her After Burner Barrage.

The pyrokenetic's feet gingerly touched the dilapidated ground. She twirled before stomping both feet, summoning a massive amount of fire and sending it towards Iblis. The beast's shell dissolved and cracked away, falling into the ocean of magma below the two.

"Now's our chance!" Silver exclaimed, using his powers to hold Iblis in a psychic headlock. "Do it Blaze!"

The cat summoned the seven Chaos Emeralds, the gems appearing with a great flash of light. While still using his powers to keep the beast contained, Silver hurried to the Emeralds, standing in the centre of them. He glanced over to Blaze, his eyes watering, before looking back towards the flaming ball of energy.

"Chaos Emeralds, lend me your power… Eternal Sun! The Living Flame that has been entrusted to the royal family! Fall into slumber with my soul, Iblis! You cursed Flames of Disaster!"

The Chaos Emeralds began to glow a brilliant light, phasing in on Iblis. The ray transmitted back towards Silver who screamed in pain.

"Silver!" Blaze exclaimed, dashing towards her friend.

"Stop!" He exclaimed, breathlessly. The Emeralds ceased their action, as Silver turned to his friend. "It's... He won't accept me as the vessel... Blaze we're-"

"Hold him in steady." She ordered, walking past Silver.

"Wha-" The hedgehog started.

"I am a royal, Silver. The legend states that Iblis can only lay dormant within royalty." She said, looking to the beast, who was held in an array of swirling aqua aura. "Besides, his flames won't hurt me… My soul is already on fire."

"No... Oh no, no, _no!_ " Silver exclaimed.

Her amber eyes flickered towards him. "It's for the good of the world, Silver." She said.

Silver's eyes grew watery, tears spilling from his eyes down his cheeks. "B-But I don't want to lose you!" He gasped.

"Neither do I. But we promised... And I won't break that promise!" She gave him a gentle smile. "I'll be okay, Silver."

Silver lunged at her, engulfing her in a tight hug. "I-I love you." He said into her collar.

She was caught by surprise; Silver had hugged her once, and that was when they were much, much younger. She exhaled heavily, wrapping her arms around him, her eyes softening. A few tears welled in her eyes, slowly blinking them away. "I love you too..." She said.

The two broke free after a moment, as Blaze cleared her throat. "The plan stays the same. I'll seal Iblis inside of my soul, and you use the Emeralds to turn into Super Silver."

"O-Okay..."

The princess shut her eyes, summoning the Chaos Emeralds around her. The Emeralds began to shine brilliantly, emitting the same light from Iblis, to her. It pierced into her chest as she looked to the beast. A fire pulsed in her chest, remembering all that she had lost to the monster before her.

"Iblis, the Flame of Disaster! You have killed thousands, destroyed worlds and ravaged this land! I vow to stop you from hurting anyone ever again!" Blaze exclaimed, shutting her eyes. Flames burned from her palms as she spoke. "Eternal Sun and the Guardian Emeralds; please, give me strength! Iblis, the Living Flame of Disaster, I, the sovereign to the Throne of Sol, I command you to fall into slumber with my soul! You will no longer conquer this world!"

The hedgehog stood beside her, his eyes full of tears. He held Iblis in psychoshock, paralyzing the beast.

"Now Silver!" Blaze exclaimed as Iblis began to diminish in size.

"Chaos Emeralds, please hear my call. I wish to save this world. I wish to stop the evil that has poisoned it. And I wish to restore everlasting peace to its people!" Silver exclaimed as the Emeralds began to spin rapidly.

A bright white light engulfed the hedgehog as he felt energy pulse through him. His silver coat began to shimmer. His white fur slowly became white-gold. He looked to Blaze, whose body had become covered with flames.

Sorrow attacked him as he raised a hand, using his powers to raise Blaze's body into the air. He hesitated, every memory of he and Blaze entering his mind. _I can't do this to her!_ He thought angrily. _I don't care if it's for the good of the world or not… I can't hurt her!_

"Silver…"

The hedgehog's eyes darted to Blaze's burning body. A weary smile crossed her lips. "I know what you're thinking. Please, just… Do this for me, okay?" She said. "It's my last favour to ask of you… My closest friend."

Guilt attacked Super Silver, he shut his eyes tight. _It's probably hurting her… Her energy's draining and Chaos knows what will happen if she loses her grip on that monster._ He sighed, looking up to the cat, poised in the air.

"I'm so sorry Blaze." Super Silver winced.

The cat reached out to him, her lips curled into a smile. " _I forgive you, Silver._ " She called as the hedgehog shut his watering eyes and thrust his hand forwards, sending a shard of psychic energy into Blaze's chest.

The hedgehog watched as her body fell limp. Blaze's body turned to ashes and fluttered away. The jewel that had been the symbol of her royalty dropped to the ground before him. The effects of the Emeralds began to die off, the hedgehog losing his lustre. Silver fell to his knees, he hung his head, tears falling on the magenta jewel.

" _Do not worry Silver._ " Her voice called. " _Although I can no longer be by your side, know that I am always with you. Believe that in the darkness of night, while you lay asleep, in your dreams of infinite absolution, I will come to you once again. For as long as the stars shine in the night, I will always be there. I promise you._ "

The sky began to clear of flames, and the heat emitted from the lava below cooled almost immediately, hardening to rock. The hedgehog looked up, seeing clouds for the first time in his life, and felt the wind ruffle against his quills.

 _She gave up everything for everyone else._ He thought. His eyes directed back towards the jewel. He gingerly picked it up and placed it inside his left cuff.

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _i felt like writing a different ending to silver's story in 06. just for fun. the original left me with a sour taste in my mouth so i wanted to try and see if i could rework it. with unintentional silvaze bc i apparently did that? jk its supposed to taken in the best friend sense... my favourite way..._

 _if you didn't notice, blaze's lil spiel while silvy's crying heavily references dreams of an absolution. it's gotta be my favourite vocal theme. also, one of blaze's attacks, the after burner barrage is named after an early sega am2 arcade game, after burner._

 _the original title for this story was "you are my companion", after the piece that plays when blaze sacrifices herself in 06. unoriginal i know… i chose 'dreaming of the skies she'll never see' after another diddledarn song. i just felt like the title really worked, bc blaze never got to see the world before iblis n the flames of disaster and all that stuff. plus it's one *bee-you-tee-ful* mashup. you can find it here:_ _/tuberz-mcgee/dreaming-of-a-sky-theyll-never_

 _thanks for reading~!_


End file.
